Sexy Slumber Party!
by JasmineJafarWorld666
Summary: Jasmine has a slumber party and invites Ariel, Belle, Meg, Aurora, and one special guest. They have a kiss off, make a prank call, do makeovers, watch an R rated movie and take turns sleeping with one another. How much more fun could it get?


Jasmine was very excited. Tonight, she was having a big slumber party with all her friends. There were lots of delicious snacks and lots of movies. The big reason she was so excited was because one of her friends was a very special friend. A friend none of her other friends could ever think off as a friend of Jasmine's. Here's who was coming to the party:

Ariel, Meg, Belle, Aurora, and the special friend. Jasmine was ready to surprise everyone else with this mysterious special friend for it would make them all crazy.

The doorbell rang. Jasmine opened the door and Ariel, Meg, Belle, and Aurora all entered the palace together. They all said their hellos.

"Hey, Jasmine, let's play some games!" Ariel jumped up and down.

"Not yet, Ariel," said Jasmine. "We're still waiting for one more person!" There were many other girls Jasmine did not invite to her party. Each of her friends took a guess at who it might be. None were correct.

A knock was heard on the door of Jasmine's room.

"He's here!" Jasmine shouted over all the girls.

"Oh my god! It's a guy?" asked Belle.

"Sweet!" smiled Meg.

Jasmine opened the door and there he stood.

"Jafar?!" all the girls stared.

"Yup, it's me," said Jafar.

"Jasmine, why did you invite Jafar to your party?" asked Aurora.

"We started going out!" said Jasmine.

The girls were stunned at the fact that their friend was dating a villain instead of Aladdin. But they instead said "Oh, that's cool! Congrats on your boyfriend!"

"Hey! I know a game we could play," said Jasmine. "Let's see who Jafar thinks is the best kisser!"

"OK," said Belle. "Do me first!" Jafar kissed Belle.

"Do me next!" said Aurora. Jafar kissed Aurora.

"OK, now do me!" said Ariel. She jumped on Jafar and forced her lips onto his.

"Now, me!" said Meg.

"OK," said Jafar. "This is fun!" Jafar kissed Meg.

"Yeah, save the best for last!" said Jasmine. Jafar kissed her the longest, but with equal passion.

"This was very tough," Jafar announced. "But I'm giving the prize to my girl!" He pointed to Jasmine as she smiled and posed.

"Oh, come on!" cried Ariel.

"Yeah, you're only saying that because Jasmine's your girlfriend!" cried Meg.

"I'll bet he really liked my kiss the best," said Aurora.

"What should we do now?" asked Belle.

"I know," said Ariel. "Let's make prank calls!"

"Who should we do first?" asked Jasmine.

"How about your ex-boyfriend?" asked Aurora smiling.

"Oh, yeah, this will be funny!" Jafar laughed knowing what Aurora meant by ex-boyfriend.

"But he doesn't have a phone," said Meg. "He doesn't even live in a house."

"We could just give him one," said Jafar holding out his phone.

* * *

He then snuck out and placed his phone somewhere in the marketplace. It was dark and all the stores were closed, but Aladdin still stayed there over night.

Jasmine dialed Jafar's number. As it rang, playing "Behind Blue Eyes" by the Who as Jafar's ringtone. Aladdin walked up to the phone.

"Should I answer this?" Aladdin asked himself. "It's not my phone. But I guess I'll answer it." He picked the phone up and turned it on. "Hello?"

"Um, hey! Is this Alden?" the voice asked (this voice was Ariel's).

"It's pronounced Aladdin," he answered.

"Oh, sorry!" Ariel said. "Anyway, um, are you feeling lonely?"

"Oh, yeah," Aladdin said. "My girlfriend left me!"

The phone was on speaker, so everyone could hear what Aladdin had just said. They were now laughing quietly so Aladdin could not hear them.

"Oh, that's too bad," Ariel said with sympathy. "Anyway, we're from the Comfort Facility and we hear you're the loneliest guy in town."

"That's right," Aladdin said.

"We're sending you the sexiest girl in our facility right now to comfort you. Can you give us your address?" asked Ariel.

"I don't really have an address," Aladdin said. More silent laughs. "I am right now across the street from the Apple Store," he said pointing to a small apple store.

"Oh, that's a very nice store," Ariel said. "Your girl will be right where you are in a few minutes."

"Great! Thank you so much, Comfort Facility!" Aladdin said. But Ariel had already hung up.

Back at the palace, everyone was laughing until they peed.

"What should we do about him?" asked Jasmine still laughing.

"I know!" said Jafar. "Get me a flashlight!"

Belle went and found a flashlight. When she got the flashlight to Jafar, he turned the lights off and made a shadow. Somehow, he got it to look like the supermodel being described in the prank call.

"Oh my god! That's so great!" laughed Meg.

"Go for it, Jafar," said Jasmine.

* * *

So Jafar went to the marketplace. Aladdin could now see a shadow in the light. It appeared to look like a supermodel.

"Oh, great! You're here! I was getting worried," said Aladdin.

Aladdin had stopped smiling when Jafar moved closer to him.

"Hey! You found my phone! Thanks!" Jafar said taking the phone back from Aladdin. He walked away. The palace was so close to the marketplace, that all the girls could see what had happened as the laughed some more. Aladdin could see the laughing faces of Ariel, Belle, Aurora, and Meg. But this isn't what made him cry. Jasmine was up there too laughing at him. Once Jafar got up, the girls all went back into Jasmine's room. Jafar then stepped outside and shouted "HA!! HA!!" and then went back inside shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Now let's do some makeovers!" Belle said getting her beauty kit out.

"Naw, you're already beautiful enough," said Jafar.

"OK, let's do you then," said Belle.

They shaved all his facial hair off and cut his twisted beard off, covered all his wrinkles, trimmed his nose hair and his eyebrows, whitened his teeth, put a little makeup on, cut his hair a little, and to top it off, gave him a cooler outfit: a light blue button down shirt, jeans, sunglasses, a ring, ect. Jafar had been transformed.

"You look so much sexier together!" applauded Ariel as Jasmine stood next to the new Jafar.

"I kind of liked the old Jafar better, but he's good now too," said Jasmine giving him a kiss.

"OK, I have a really good movie for us to watch," said Jasmine. She went and got "Superbad."

"But, that's rated R!" said Aurora.

"Don't be such a baby, Aurora," said Meg. "This is a slumber party, let's have a little fun!"

While watching the movie, they had all the snacks and drank a lot of soda. By the end of the movie, all the girls had fallen asleep in Jafar's lap. When they woke up, they asked Jafar to fill them in on what they had fallen asleep through.

"What time is it?" asked Jasmine. "I'm getting tired."

"It's 1:30 in the morning!" said Ariel.

"Let's go to bed now," said Belle.

"I know something cool we could do while we sleep," said Meg. "Let's all take turns sleeping with Jafar!"

"OK, that sounds fun!" said Ariel.

By the time Jafar had finished sleeping with Aurora, it was 2:55 in the morning. Only Jasmine was left to sleep with.

"OK, Jasmine, you're the girlfriend," Aurora said glumly. "Get in that bed and don't come out until tomorrow."

"Yeah, couldn't you tell that's why I only had five beds for the six of us?" Jasmine asked as she got in bed with Jafar. And with that, everyone was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the girls had to go.

"Thanks for inviting us, Jasmine! That was so much fun!" said Meg.

"We should do this again sometime," said Belle.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later!" called Jasmine.

She then turned to Jafar.

"Thank you so much for coming, Jafar," Jasmine said giving him one last passionate kiss before he left. "Couldn't you tell I wanted you here? At first, the others didn't want to show it, but they wanted you here, too. And that prank call to Aladdin was actually pretty funny. I almost peed myself laughing!"

"Yeah, I had a great time," Jafar said. "Thank you for inviting me and for sharing that fun time! I really needed that." Jafar then closed the door behind him. He opened the door again and said "Oh, and thank you for the makeover! Now our marriage will be sexier!" He laughed as he exited.


End file.
